1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for a sheet-like connection member such as a flexible printed circuit or cable (FPC), a flexible flat cable (FFC) and so forth. All of these cables and circuit will be generally referred to as “FPC”. The instant invention relates to a contemporaneously filed application having the same title, the same applicants, the same assignee with the instant application.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,845 discloses a connector for a FPC comprising a stationary housing having a cavity with an insertion port through which the FPC is inserted into the cavity; metal terminals mounted on the housing and inserted into the cavity; and a slide housing displaceable relative to the housing between a completely-retained position and a provisionally-retained position. When the FPC is to be inserted into the cavity, the slide housing is displaced to the provisionally-retained position to be held in a stand-by position outwardly of the insertion port. After the FPC is inserted into the cavity, the slide housing is also inserted into the cavity to the completely-retained position, to hold the metal terminals in contact with the FPC. However, such a connector requires the stationary housing to provide a sufficient size of height to define a cavity to receive the FPC and the slide housing.
Thereby, to meet the ever-increasing requirement of minimization of electrical components, a connector with a lower profile for FPC is desired.